


Tiny Mistakes

by rapunzelstannumber1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelstannumber1/pseuds/rapunzelstannumber1
Summary: Gon, Killua, and Leorio break something.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Tiny Mistakes

A loud thud followed by what sounded like 2 glasses shattering led Kurapika to the kitchen. They were more irritated than surprised to see Leorio frantically sweeping up shining shards of glass. Killua and Gon were standing in front of him apologizing profusely. A few times Gon tried to reach down to help, but Killua smacked his hands away so they wouldn’t get hurt.

“It’s alright boys. It’s just a little mess.” It was not little. “We just have to clean it up before Kurapika sees it. Then I’ll explain why their favorite glasses are missing.” Leorio says, his voice wavering with his last sentence.”

Kurapika sighed loudly from his place at the door frame, making his presence known. The two younger boys jumped, scurrying away from the impending lecture. Leorio froze in his spot. A few beats passed before he slowly turned to face his boyfriend. 

“Hey sunshine,” he greeted with a wide grin. The nerves clear as day in his eyes, causing Kurapika to soften a little.

“Leorio.”

“Yes, my darling sunshine, who is the light and love and light of life.” Leorio batted his eyelashes, at which Kurapika held in a chuckle.

“What happened here?”

“Well let me preface with the fact that you love me with all your heart, You’ve forgiven many of my mistakes as well as the kid’s because that’s what love is all about, forgiving and-”

“Let me guess, you caused it,” the blond questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

“I can explain see it was me but it wasn’t but it was but there was also-”

“Leorio.” Kurapika looked at the taller man. “I’m not mad, just tell me what happened.

Leorio felt his nerves let go. A sense of relief washed over him. Of course, he knew deep down that Kurapika would never be genuinely angry with him, but he worries sometimes. It took a while for them to get where they are today and he doesn’t want any of his mishaps to mess that up.

“It was nothing, The kids and I were doing the dishes and I tried to lift Gon to put your glasses away on the top cupboard. He hit his head on the cabinet door…”

“That was the thud probably,” Kurapika thought.

“... and then, in pain, he dropped the glasses and they shattered. I already did first aid so he’s okay. Killua tried to help but I didn’t want him to get hurt so I just tried to clean it up quickly.” Leorio took in a depth breath and then exhaled.

Kurapika lovingly took his hands. He looked up at the man who had worry written all over his face. The blond smiled and kissed the bigger hands. 

“It’s okay, really. I do wish you had just come and told me instead of trying to hide the evidence.” Leorio pulled one of his hands away to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll keep that in mind, I promise. Can I finish cleaning up the pieces though? I don’t want you to step on them by accident.”

“I got it, you go check on Killua and Gon.”

“Aye, aye captain!” Leorio grinned as Kurapika playfully rolled his eyes. 

“I love you, sunshine.” Leorio kisses Kurapika on the cheek before following after Gon and Killua.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short. I was just tryna get out of a writer's funk so its not the best but I hope whoever reads this enjoys!


End file.
